


En Muerte

by AnBouwer



Series: Legado [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Men of Letters, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Cuando Dean y Sam se van, Castiel se queda solo. Y ahora, en la tierra, debe continuar con su legado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argelia_Aka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/gifts).



> ¡Hola y bienvenido!
> 
> Esto es algo que he querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho es algo tan grande/largo que me llevaría más tiempo desarrollar pero esto es especial pues es el comienzo de todo.
> 
> Últimament había pensado en que pasaría si los chicos fueran los que murieran en lugar de Cass, ¿Cómo viviría sin ellos? ¿Seguiría en la tierra o iria al cielo con sus hermanos? ¿Que pasaría con los monstruos que no lograron matar? Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondan mi mente...
> 
> Y al final esto salió.
> 
> Como dije, esto es el principio, y es corto. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Este capítulo fue editado y resubido para mejorar la trama._

Después de que Sam y Dean se fueran para siempre, Castiel se negaba a regresar al búnker. No _quería_ regresar, no cuando iba a estar tan solitario, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía resguarda la Colt para que no cayera en las manos equivocadas y Baby necesitaba regresar a su hogar, Dean no le perdonaría si algo le pasara a su querido Impala.

Con movimientos mecánicos y apenas con vida cubrió aquel auto negro con su usual lona para que no se llenara de polvo innecesario, la Colt quedó bajo llave en una caja, guardada junto a algunos objetos malditos que estaban sellados, al fondo de un estante en uno de los tantos cuartos que tenía el búnker. Quería irse pronto, pero decidió llevarse unas últimas cosas para no volver.

No necesitaba ropa, pero guardó la chaqueta de cuero de Dean, su favorita—una que había heredado de John en su momento. Algunas fotos de los chicos a parte de la que llevaba consigo en su gabardina, el cuchillo de Ruby, y el diario de John Winchester. Sin tocar nada más cerró la entrada de aquel lugar que había considerado alguna vez su hogar, la llave dentro de su caja en su gabardina y con un aleteo, desapareció.

~°~°~°~°~°~

Lo que los Winchester habían logrado era algo que se conocía en todo el mundo sobrenatural. Habían logrado lo imposible. Cerraron las puertas del Cielo e Infierno, así ni ángeles ni demonios causarían más molestias de las necesarias. Otra de sus grandes hazañas había sido erradicar a la mayor parte de los seres sobrenaturales en Estados Unidos, todos ellos diezmados, pero no quería decir que no siguieran por ahí, entre las sombras esperando el momento para salir y atacar. Y su esfuerzo no valió la pena cuando se fueron, aquellos entes cuando se enteraron de la noticia no esperaron ni un segundo para celebrar y empezar a causar mal de nuevo, todavía había cazadores pero ninguno era ni la mitad de bueno que Sam y Dean.

Y por eso, por la promesa que hizo con ellos, Castiel continuó cazando.

Se sentía inseguro, torpe, prácticamente un inútil pero intentó hacerlo. Reunió todo aquello que los hermanos le enseñaron—conocimiento, armas—y salió a proteger el mundo que ellos protegieron alguna vez. _Y de verdad que lo intentó._

Lo intentó tanto y tan duro. Y no fue suficiente.

Su primera caza no fue bien. Un par de personas muertas y otras más desaparecidas, no había indicios del nido de vampiros y por más que investigo terminó en un camino cerrado. Abandonó el pueblo y contactó a otro cazador para que continuara el caso. Hubo suerte, aquel cazador le reporto un trabajo hecho y terminado.

De nuevo lo intentó, está vez hubo suerte pero fue una victoria a medias, hubieron más muertes de las necesarias. Se lamentó por aquellas víctimas, rezo porque descansaran en paz y esperaba que le perdonaran por no haberlas salvado a tiempo.

Los meses y años pasaron y con ello su habilidad aumento, ahora podía hacer preguntas sin parecer demasiado raro, investigaba a conciencia la información en Internet y bibliotecas, y una que otra vez se ayudaba de sus poderes para encontrar piezas faltantes.

Salvaba personas, cazaba cosas. _El negocio familiar._

~°~°~°~°~°~

Todo iba lo suficientemente hasta que se topó con un caso de un Hombre Lobo. Era lo típico según veía, un neófito que cazaba y desmembraba a sus víctimas para al final llevarse su corazón. La última muerte era de un chico de 20 años y el único testigo su mejor amigo a quien obviamente no le creían lo que contaban. Cuando fue a la policía, la persona a cargo del caso le comento que el chico estaba en shock y no aceptaba la muerte de su amigo, pero seguramente había sido un animal salvaje, como un oso.

Aún así, decidió interrogar al chico. Fue a su casa pero sus padres le dijeron que no se encontraba, que seguramente estaría en un parque donde solía encontrarse con su amigo. Cuando llegó al lugar, vio a un joven de cabello castaño claro sentado en una banca, miraba al vació. Supuso que sería él y se acercó.

 —Un gusto, soy el Agente Collins del FBI. Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el incidente con tu amigo, Nicolas Roberts. Tú nombre es Joshua Adams, ¿Verdad? La policía me hablo de ti y tus padres me dijeron que podría encontrarte aquí –presentó su ID falsa y el chico lo observo receloso, sus ojos verdes completamente opacos, tenía bolsas bajos sus ojos, seguramente por no dormir.

—Ya le dije todo a la policía y si quiere escucharlo de nuevo, le diré: fue un ataque de oso –su voz se escuchaba molesta y triste. Castiel lo miró con empatía.

— ¿Eso es lo que de verdad paso? –preguntó con un tono suave, intentando que se tranquilizara y confiara en él. —Puedes contarme lo que _tú_ crees que viste, tengo la mente abierta.

Joshua lo miró por unos momentos y se pasó la mano por el cabello de manera cansada.

—No… –su respuesta era apenas un susurro y Castiel guardó silencio. —Él… a Nick, ni siquiera le gustaba el bosque, fue mi culpa, ¿Sabe? Yo insistí que fuéramos… Él no quería pero fui tan terco –su voz se rompió en un sollozo.

— ¿Para qué querías ir al bosque?

El chico no contesto enseguida todavía sollozando.

—  ¿Joshua?

—Él y yo… –vaciló por unos segundos. —Éramos pareja –esperó a que el Agente lo viera con desprecio o asco pero el hombre no lo hizo.

—Oh, bueno, a mí me es indiferente la orientación sexual –se excusó Castiel cuando notó la mirada de Joshua.

—A-ah. Bien.

Castiel aprovecho para sentarse a su lado y Joshua continuó hablando entre lágrimas.

—Nuestros padres no lo sabían, mi padre me mataría si se enteraba, los de él seguramente lo mandarían a un internado, muy lejos de aquí, así que nos escapábamos a donde podíamos para poder vernos, pero se nos acababan los lugares, entonces Leonard, mi hermano menor nos encontró en su casa del árbol y no pude pensar en otro lugar que el bosque. Leo dijo que no iba a decir nada y no supe si creerle o no, pero entonces Nick entró en pánico. Empezamos a discutir, él quería terminar y peleamos, Nick me empujo y se fue, me quede en el suelo hasta que escuche un grito. Era él.

Joshua se llevó las manos a la cara y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

—Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando llegue, ya… Él... Tenía todo el pecho rasgado y… –Castiel asintió, recordando las fotos de la escena y las de la autopsia. —Dios, Nick estaba muerto. Había un hombre junto a él, tenía la cara cubierta pero pude ver sus ojos, sus pupilas brillaban y eran extrañas, los colmillos y las garras. _Joder,_ tenía garras. ¿Qué carajos era eso?

Castiel no sabía qué hacer así que le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, el chico sólo sollozo más. Aquella información era más que suficiente pero una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

—Espera, ¿Cómo escapaste?

Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Joshua.

— ¿Escapar? –Castiel asintió. —Yo… No sé. Desperté en el hospital al día siguiente.

¿Al día siguiente? El ataque de Nicolas había sido hace un par de días.

—Joshua, respóndeme con sinceridad –seguramente le había mirado muy intensamente pues el chico se removió incómodo y asintió. — ¿Ese hombre te mordió? –Joshua ahogó un jadeo y desvió la mirada. Eso era un sí.

Castiel intento pensar rápidamente, debía actuar lo más pronto posible y lo primero que debía hacer era decirle la verdad a ese chico

—Sabes que algo anda mal, ¿Verdad? –no esperó respuesta. —Te mordió en alguna parte y seguramente te hizo algunos rasguños que mágicamente desaparecieron. No es normal. Joshua, necesito contarte algo muy importante y que confíes en mí.

*****

Joshua jamás pensó que un día su vida cambiaría por completo. No un giro de 180°, eran los 360° completos, y tal vez más. Era como cuando te subías en una montaña rusa y bajabas sin previo aviso, subiendo y volviendo a bajar. Incluso sentía las náuseas.

Cuando el Agente Collins—o mejor dicho, _Castiel_ (el cual le parecía un nombre demasiado raro), comenzó a contarle una absurda historia de hombres lobo pensó en correr lejos de aquel hombre demente pero conforme empezaba a describir los síntomas creyó toda la mierda que decía.

Porque era verdad. El hambre, la fuerza, la curación rápida y sobre todo lo que él pensaba había sido una pesadilla la noche anterior. Las pupilas de animal, los colmillos y las garras. Él también era un jodido monstruo. Igual que el que había matado a Nick.

Pero tenía cura, según había dicho Castiel.

—Terapia de plasma.

 — ¿Qué carajo es eso?

—No es nada peligroso –podía jurar que Castiel vaciló un momento, pero había sido tan rápido que lo dejo pasar, después de todo él era el que sabía de esto. —Tenemos que encontrar al hombre lobo que te mordió, usar su sangre e inyectártela. Es doloroso pero funciona.

Y quería creerle. Aunque… De todas formas, aunque no funcionara ya no tenía nada que perder. Nick estaba muerto y no se sentía capaz de continuar sin él.

*****

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, sin prestar mucha atención murmuro un “adelante” y alguien se asomó. Un par de ojos cafés lo miraban atento, era Leo.

—Josh, estás… ¿Estás bien?

—Estupendo. _Magnifico_. Ahora vete.

Leo arrugó el ceño, ignorando lo último.

—No es verdad, has estado raro desde lo de Nicolas…

—Oh, bueno, mi mejor amigo fue _asesinado_. No creo que ir brincando y sonriendo sea la mejor manera de actuar –su tonó era frío, no le importaba. Una parte de él se sentía un poco mal por desquitarse con su hermano pero no podía evitarlo.

—Josh…

—Mejor vete, Leo.

Leo no se fue de inmediato, se quedó intentando decir algo más pero al final desistió. La puerta se cerró y la habitación quedo en silencio. Sabía que no era culpa de su hermano, pero una pequeña y oscura parte de él lo culpaba, porque si Leo no los hubiera descubierto tal vez Nick seguiría vivo.

*****

El hombre lobo fue fácil de rastrear y Castiel se sintió aliviado de que las cosas acabarían pronto sin otro incidente. Le molesto un poco descubrir que no era un neófito, en realidad era uno de los viejos, de los que se había salvado de la purga de los Winchester e incluso de la de los hombres de Letras. Seguramente quería celebrar el haber sobrevivido.

Incluso encontró un poco de información de él en el viejo diario de John. Se lo había topado hace unos años, durante sus primeras cazas, no había logrado atraparlo pero aun así guardo un pequeño expediente.

Prefería hombres jóvenes entre los 15-20 años, de rasgos atractivos. Su manada solía ser de alrededor de 5 o 6 miembros, machos todos ellos. Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

Castiel sabía que él regresaría por Joshua antes de volver a atacar así que contacto al chico para avisarle y recomendar que estuviera alerta, que lo llamara por cualquier cosa. Iba a salvar a Joshua y regresarle a la normalidad, lo juraba.

*****

Hace unas horas Castiel le había llamado para advertirle y le aseguró que nada andaba mal, sólo que tuviera cuidado y que las cosas acabarían pronto. No quería estar en casa con la mirada acusadora de su padre por estar ‘perdiendo’ el tiempo estando deprimido por Nicolas, así salió a dar una vuelta. Realmente no tenía un rumbo exacto, sólo quería despejar su mente, pero entonces, cuando caminaba junto al rio, lejos de su casa, alguien lo acorralo.

Su corazón latía a mil, el miedo le invadió y antes de que pudiera gritar o hacer algo ese alguien hablo.

— ¡Sabía que planeabas algo! –conocía esa voz, era su hermano menor.

—  ¡¿Leo?!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?! ¡Paneabas suicidarte, ¿Verdad?!

Joshua parpadeo un par de veces intentando orientarse, Leo estaba hecho una furia.

—Qué…

—Joder, siento mucho lo de Nick pero no puedes hacer esto, ¡Eres mi hermano, no quiero perderte!

—Qu– ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! –Joshua explotó. — ¿Suicidarme? ¿Crees que voy a suicidarme? Dios, Leo, ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

Leo se sonrojo de ira.

— ¡Tú eres el imbécil! Has estado actuando tan raro estos días que obviamente me voy a preocupar de que vayas a hacer una tontería.

—Carajo –respiró un par de veces para calmarse antes de continuar. —No. No vamos a hablar de esto ahora, regresa a casa y después te voy a reventar la cabeza antes de que pienses más estupideces.

—Pero—

Su hermano iba a protestar pero Joshua lo calló, durante la discusión había olvidado el entorno y ahora que prestaba atención lo notó. No había ruido. No pájaros ni cualquier otro animal. De pronto sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

—Vámonos –dijo de forma cortante, el sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Ignoró la confusión de su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo.

—Joshua, qué—eso duele, espera—

—Oh, vaya. ¿Tan pronto se van? –preguntó una voz tras de ellos.

Joshua se detuvo en seco, apretó el agarre y Leo soltó un quejido por eso.

— ¿Quién…? –Leo se dio la vuelta y Joshua lo siguió. El hombre frente a ellos era alto y de tez pálida, cabello castaño y unos ojos azules, definitivamente atractivo pero a él le dio asco. Ese hombre había matado a Nick y a otros chicos más según le había contado Castiel.

La rabia le inundo al ver su sonrisa crecer.

—Hijo de puta…

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, no seas así, pronto seremos muy _cercanos_ –había dicho lo último de manera provocadora, Joshua sintió nauseas.

Iba a gritarle que se fuera a la mierda pero  todo paso tan rápido, en un parpadeo había sido estampado contra unos arbustos, Leo estaba en el suelo a merced del hombre y él ensancho la sonrisa.

—La verdad es que este pequeño se ajusta a mis gustos, pero tener hermanos en mi manada no es mi estilo, ¿Qué podemos hacer con él? –acerco sus garras a la cara de Leo quien hizo una expresión de miedo. —Ya sé. Si supongo bien no te has alimentado de _eso_ , ¿Verdad?

Joshua intentaba levantarse, pero se detuvo en seco al escucharlo.

—No… –susurró de manera ahogada, Castiel le había explicado que debía de hacer para convertirse en un Hombre Lobo completo.

—Oh, así que sabes a qué me refiero. Muy bien. Entonces tu primera vez será el tierno y dulce corazón de tu pequeño hermano.

— ¡No! –rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra él.

*****

Sentía la cabeza jodidamente pesada, como si le estuvieran martillando el cerebro. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores y la boca le sabía a sangre. Intento orientarse pero entonces recordó. Eran pequeños flashes.

La sensación de los colmillos y garras creciendo.

La cara de alegría del hombre. La expresión de miedo de Leo.

Nick sonriendo. Nick llorando. Su cadáver.

Los rugidos. Tal vez de él, tal vez del hombre.

La sangre en sus puños y el crujir de sus propios huesos.

_Y a Castiel._

Y entonces vino lo peor. La sangre le quemaba. El cuerpo le ardía, sus huesos se quebraban, y sentía que moría, _quería_ morir. Gritos y más gritos.

Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de mantenerse cuerdo, ¿Qué demonios paso?

— ¿Joshua? –una voz de llamo a través de la puerta y sé dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, era un motel, tenía bastantes recuerdos de él y Nick en algunos. El dueño de la voz no espero y entró.

—Castiel… –intentó hablar pero tenía la garganta seca, Castiel pareció notarlo porque dirigió una mirada a su lado, en la mesita de noche había un vaso de agua. Comenzó a tomar un trago y no se detuvo hasta vaciarlo.

—Me alegro que despertaras. En realidad, ambos lo hacemos… –se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a otra persona. Casi se atraganta con el agua al ver a Leo ahí, lleno de rasguños en la cara y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero aparte de eso se veía entero.    

—… –no sabía que decir, ¿Por dónde empezar? Y sin darle tiempo Leo se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo, llorando y llenándolo de mocos. No le importo. Sólo pudo responder el abrazo de su hermanito lo más fuerte que podía e intentar reconfortarlo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Castiel dejo la habitación pero agradeció internamente el gesto.

*****

—Entonces, ¿Te iras?

—Sí, las cosas ya están resueltas aquí y no hay necesidad de mi presencia.

 Leo hizo una especie de puchero, después de despertar Castiel se había quedado una semana para terminar de arreglar las cosas y en sólo esos días Leo se encariño con él. Se sentía un poco celoso pero no iba a admitirlo, aunque no sabía de quien se sentía celoso, si de Castiel ya que Leo lo veía como un héroe—como solía verlo a él cuando eran pequeño, o de Leo que se expresaba con naturalidad y tocaba a Castiel de manera espontánea.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que ya no te veremos de nuevo?

Castiel vaciló.

—Vamos, Leo, Castiel es un falso Agente del FBI, seguro que está muy ocupado salvando gente por ahí, no lo culpes.

—Oh, así que lo sabias –Castiel parecía un poco sorprendido y eso hizo sonreír a Josh.

—Bueno, al principio te creí, pero no creo que los _verdaderos_ Agentes del FBI vayan por ahí luchando contra cosas sobrenaturales.

Leo miro a Castiel con sorpresa y admiración.

—Si no eres un verdadero federal, ¿Qué eres?

Castiel no contesto y Joshua sintió tristeza al ver que el hombre no confiaba en ellos como para confesarles su verdadera identidad.

—Yo soy… –Joshua y Leo lo miraron, expectantes. —Un cazador.

— ¿Cazador?

— Sí.

—O sea que cazas _cosas_ como estas a menudo.

— Sí.

—Qué guay –si antes Leo ya lo admiraba ahora parecía enamorado de él.

Castiel sonrió de forma suave y se despidió de ellos. Subió a su auto, una camioneta desgastada y se asomó por la ventana.

—Si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden llamarme. Nos vemos.

—Espera, antes de irte… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? _Castiel_ es otro alias, ¿No?

Castiel parpadeo un par de veces y negó.

—Mi nombre es Castiel –y apenas lo pensó por un segundo. —Winchester.

Joshua pasó un brazo sobre su hermano y observaron al hombre irse en su auto, alejándose hasta ser un punto en el horizonte.

Leo alzo la mirada con determinación.

—Bien, ya lo decidí.

— ¿Decidir qué?

—Yo también seré un cazador. Castiel estuvo muy genial cuando lucho contra aquel monstruo y yo… –dudo unos momentos. —No quiero que a alguien le pase lo mismo que a Nick, ni lo que te paso a ti.

Joshua sintió como su pecho dolía de buena manera, abrazó a su hermano por unos momentos para después convertir el abrazo en una llave de lucha.

—Bueno, enano, dudo que Castiel quiera un enclenque como compañero así que yo sería la opción más viable.

— ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Yo lo pensé primero!

Joshua siguió domándolo mientras pensaba lo mismo que su hermano, no quería que algo así volviera a pasar. No otro Nick, no otro Leo, no otro él. No más muertes sin sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua sabía que era mala idea, lo sabía y aún así lo hizo. Leo lo convenció de una cacería en Lawrence y accedió a ir, no perdía nada, era un caso simple.

Un espíritu vengativo de una mujer engañada, cliché y trágico, sencillo. O por lo menos así fue hasta que la mujer poseyó a su hija, se quedaron sin balas de sal y Leo quedó inconsciente en el piso por un golpe. La chica—poseída—se abalanzó sobre él en un intento de quitarle la barra de metal que usaba de arma, Josh intento forcejear pero era fuerte, demasiado.

— ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Son unos mentirosos! ¡Merecen morir! –gritaba la chica con voz distorsionada.

 _Joder_ , pensó mientras esquivaba un golpe. Estaban jodidos. La chica gritó de manera dolorosa y en un movimiento de mano fue lanzado contra la pared más cercana, un quejido escapó de sus labios y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

Realmente estaban _jodidos._

Su conciencia cada vez se volvía más y más oscura, sus últimos pensamientos eran sobre Castiel, a quien no había visto en años y sobre Leo, que esperaba saliera ileso de esto.

*****

Nadie había reportado tener el caso de Lawrence así que Castiel supuso que estaba bien darle un vistazo. Era algo fácil así que sin esperar mucho comenzó su trabajo, aunque no resulto como esperaba.

En cuanto hizo su primera parada en estación de policía, se llevó la sorpresa de que unos Agentes Junior del FBI estaban tomando el caso, Castiel mintió diciendo que era sus subordinados. Aquello era realmente raro, dudaba que el FB realmente tomara el caso y no había Cazadores jóvenes—según el comisario que lo atendió los chicos estaban entre los 18-22 años—por ahora. O por lo menos que él conociera.

Así que se deshizo de su fachada para investigar más a fondo.

Los _Agentes_ habían ido tanto con las familias de las víctimas, hombres que habían sido brutalmente asesinados y con los genitales arrancados, con las parejas de ellos y sus amigos. También habían ido a la casas de los hombres y Castiel descubrió que la víctimas habían estado engañando a sus actuales parejas. Todos tenían algo en común, mensajes, fotografías, etc.

Castiel revisó el expediente de la primera víctima y unió puntos.

Un hombre que había tenido un amorío con su secretaría y por ende había abandonado a su esposa e hija, a causa de esto la mujer se emborracho y perdió la vida en un accidente.

Un espíritu vengativo.

La mujer había sido cremada así que la única opción viable era que su alma estaba atada a un objeto.

El último asesinato relacionado con algo así sucedió hace unos días así que los Cazadores no habían completado su trabajo todavía, Castiel se decidió a ir a la casa de la hija de la mujer para buscar aquel objeto y destruirlo. O al menos eso creía, pues cuando llego a la casa los ruidos de pelea lo alertaron, abriendo la puerta delantera de golpe se encontró con dos muchachos en el suelo inconscientes y una chica poseída.

*****

Su cabeza dolía, el cuerpo le pesaba y casi de manera inconsciente quería reír. Se sentía como un déjà vu. Se removió en lo que parecía ser una cama, intentado volver a dormir y entonces recordó.

El fantasma. Leo. Desmayarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se incorporó de un salto haciendo que se mareara.

Estaba en la habitación de un hotel y Leo estaba durmiendo en una cama a su lado, cubierto de heridas igual que él.

La puerta se abrió y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Un hombre de gabardina y aspecto desaliñado entró en la habitación y al verlo ladeo la cabeza, confundido. Sin esperar ni un segundo salió de la cama como una bala y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, abrazándolo.

— ¡Castiel!

El hombre parpadeo unos segundos y entonces pareció reconocerlo.

— ¿Joshua?

— ¡Exacto!

Castiel relajó su cuerpo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Joshua esperó unos segundos más y lo soltó.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¡Dos años! –Josh dijo en tono molesto y después rió un poco. —Bien, y como puedes ver, ¡Leo y yo nos volvimos cazadores! Aunque no nos fue tan bien esta vez, que suerte que hayas aparecido.

Castiel frunció el ceño, un poco preocupado por las palabras del menor.

— ¿Cazadores? Eso es peligroso…

—Nah –hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia. —Es la primera vez que nos pasa, somos bastante buenos, ¿Sabes?

—Pero—

— ¡Ah! –un gritó cortó la protesta de Castiel, era Leo que se había despertado. — ¡Castiel! –igual que su hermano, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarlo. —Tú fuiste el que nos salvó, ¿Verdad? Sé que fuiste tú, ¡Eres genial!

Leo estaba completamente emocionado mientras Castiel lucía desorientado. Joshua rió divertido, encantado de que Castiel estuviera con ellos y Leo estuviera bien.

*****

De alguna manera había vuelto a _ese_ lugar, a pesar de que en años no había pisado el lugar. Miró los hermanos que iban con él en el auto y suspiró mentalmente. ¿Estaba seguro de esto? Realmente no. No quería involucrar a dos chicos con una vida por delante.

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar? –preguntó Leo desde el asiento trasero y Josh rodó los ojos.

—No seas desesperado, pareces un niño.

Leo infló las mejillas, molesto, y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Castiel, esperando no parecer un ‘niño’ como su hermano decía.

—Sólo un poco más –Castiel continuó manejando, adentrándose en un camino entre el bosque, unos minutos después encontrándose con una especie de entrada a un lugar subterráneo. Josh y Leo soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y salieron a toda prisa del auto.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Leo, mientras inspeccionaba la entrada cubierta de lo que parecía un túnel, Josh alzaba la vista a la construcción.

— ¿Una fábrica?

 Castiel fue hasta la puerta y de su gabardina sacó una caja con un grabado extraño, abrió la caja y tomó la llave para abrir la puerta, un sonido hizo eco por dentro. Era oscuro y desconocido, ambos hermanos tragaron en seco.

—Eh, Castiel… ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es el bunker de los Hombres de Letras –lo pensó por unos momentos y continuó. —Aunque dejo de serlo desde hace muchos años y se volvió la guarida de unos Cazadores –dijo con aire melancólico.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la oscuridad, desapareciendo mientras se escuchaban unos pasos metálicos, Joshua y Leo se miraron por unos momentos y lo siguieron.

Las luces se encendieron y la vista los dejo asombrados. Estaban sobre lo que parecía una sala de estrategia, una mesa en el centro con un mapa del mundo y unas sillas alrededor.  El lugar era enorme, pues había otra habitación más adelante pasando un umbral, Castiel ya estaba bajando las escaleras así que lo siguieron. La otra habitación era una especie de biblioteca.

—Qué demonios… -Leo estaba perplejo, Joshua también pero su curiosidad podía más.

Comenzó a revisar todo, había más habitaciones pero Castiel se sentó en una silla en la primera mesa del lugar así que prefirió quedarse ahí en lugar de tentar su suerte y explorar.  Leo se sentó a su lado.

—Oh, ¿Qué es esto? –la pregunta de Leo llamó su atención, su hermano veía la mesa con el ceño fruncido. —D.W… ¿S.W? ¿Qué—?

—Supongo que deben estar cansados, chicos –habló Castiel, interrumpiéndolo. —Por allá esta la cocina pero no hay nada de comer pues nadie ha usado este lugar en tiempo… Pero pueden usar cualquier habitación que este abierta, hay agua caliente y electricidad, no sé preocupen. Será mejor que vaya por algo para que coman.

Josh y Leo asintieron al ver que el hombre se levantaba y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Hey, Castiel –llamó Josh, Castiel se detuvo sin voltear. — ¿No explicaras que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué pasa con este lugar?

Castiel pareció dudar unos momentos.

—Está bien –respondió, y siguió andando.

*****

Joshua y Leo siguieron investigando el lugar después de que Castiel se fuera, pasillos y escaleras a otros lugares. Se habían separado pues Josh encontró otra habitación llena de libros y Leo quería seguir viendo.

— ¡Josh! ¡Joshua!¡Ven a ver esto! –Leo se escuchaba emocionado así que se apresuró, bajó la escalera por donde se había ido su hermano y lo encontró en medio de lo que parecía un garaje. Habían un par de autos viejos y una motocicleta increíble, pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de Leo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué encontraste?

Leo empezó a señalar con sus manos un auto cubierto.

— ¡Tienes que ver este auto! ¡Es increíble! –tomó la lona que lo cubría, jalando de ella para destapar un auto negro. —Dime que no es increíble.

Joshua alzó las cejas, era un auto bonito pero Leo exageraba.

—Si Castiel tenía este auto no tendría por qué usar esa chatarra.

—Bueno… –Joshua podía estar de acuerdo.

Josh dejó que su hermano siguiera maravillado con el auto y regresó a la habitación donde estaba, aparte de libros también estaba llena de archivos sobre los supuestos _Hombres de Letras_ que menciono Castiel.

Eran una especie de asociación creada en Inglaterra que se describían así mismos como ‘preceptores, observadores, espectadores y cronistas de la historia’, tenían conocimientos sobre artes arcanas y alquimia. Y también veía que no soportaban a los Cazadores pues algunos reportes tenían quejas sobre ellos, que eran unas bestias sin cerebro, etc.

— ¿Quiénes se creen estos tipos?

— ¿Qué tipos? –Leo estaba detrás de él, acercándose.

—Estos _Letrados_ –le pasó algunos informes y Leo hizo una mueca mientras leía.

—Por lo que veo sólo se quejaban y presumían de todo su conocimiento.

—Sí, espero nunca toparme con uno de ellos.

—Castiel dijo que este lugar les pertenecía pero unos Cazadores lo hicieron suyo, ¿No? Eso de seguro les enseñaría una lección.

—Eso espero –guardó silencio por un momento y Leo levantó una ceja, incitándole a hablar. — ¿Crees que Castiel haya sido uno de ellos?

—No, para nada –negó una voz detrás de ellos haciéndoles saltar del susto.

— ¡Castiel! ¡Dios, no aparezcas de la nada!

—Lo siento –Castiel se disculpó, pero Josh podía jurar que vio un brillo divertido en sus ojos. —Les trajé algo para que coman –alzó las bolsas que traía y se fue a la cocina.

—Oh, bien, estoy hambriento.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y sacaron un par de hamburguesas, Leo comenzó a comer y Josh observó a Castiel que sólo bebía una cerveza.

— ¿No comerás?

—No, estoy bien,

El silencio reino la habitación, hasta que Leo explotó.

— ¡Suficiente! Esto es incómodo. Castiel, por favor, dinos de qué va todo esto. Dijiste que no eras un Letrado, eso quiere decir que conocías a las personas que vivían aquí, ¿No?

Castiel los miró por unos momentos y asintió.

—Sí, solía vivir aquí con ellos –tomó un tragó de su cerveza y continuó. —Cazábamos juntos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Josh.

—Eso es una larga historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Lo sé, es cruel que lo haya dejado aquí per si continuaba esto iba a ser más largo. Demasiado.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo la respiración de Leo y la suya inundaban la tranquilidad de la habitación. Leo se removió entre las sabanas y suspiró, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Compartían una cama matrimonial en una de las tantas habitaciones en el bunker a pesar de que Castiel les había dicho que podían usar las habitaciones que quisieran. Iban a hacerlo pero después de los últimos días lo último que querían era estar separados.

Desbloqueó su celular y la luz de la pantalla hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, gruñó e intentó acostumbrarse, parpadeó hasta lograrlo y vio la hora: 3:41 a.m.

 _No puedo dormir_ , pensó de mal humor.

Había demasiado en su cabeza, demasiada información nueva para procesar de una vez.

Castiel. Los Letrados. El bunker. Demonios. Ángeles. El _jodido_ apocalipsis. _Todo_.

Aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro que Castiel les haya contado _todo_ , tal vez la mayoría o lo que necesitaban saber.

* * *

—Eso es una larga historia.

Leo dejo su hamburguesa olvidada y Josh se acomodó en su asiento, ambos esperando las palabras de Castiel.

—Hace muchos años, antes de que yo llegará aquí, este bunker era propiedad de los Hombres de Letras Ingleses, o mejor dicho, propiedad de los Letrados Estadounidenses, pero debido a una masacre que hubo por un demonio llamado Abaddon, lo últimos murieron a sus manos.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Demonios? ¿Estás bromeando?

Castiel inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, se veía completamente serio.

— ¿Quieres decir que los demonios existen? ¿Eso quiere decir que los ángeles también?

Los ojos de Castiel vacilaron, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Existen. El Cielo y el Infierno son tan reales como la tierra, también el purgatorio. Los Leviatanes y muchas cosas más.

Ambos hermanos parpadearon, sobrecargados con información.

—Eso… Será mejor que también nos cuentes de eso, pero primero sigue con lo primero que hablábamos, ¿Vale? –Josh levantó una mano en su dirección en señal de espera.

—Si eso quieren. Como decía, nadie sabía la existencia de este lugar hasta que un par de Cazadores tuvieron un encuentro con uno de los últimos Letrados—

— ¿No dijiste que Abaddon los asesino? –preguntó Leo, que estaba al borde de su asiento. Joshua le dio un codazo en las costillas por interrumpir.

—Sí, pero esa persona hizo algo que era de esperarse para alguien que pertenecía a ese grupo. Utilizo su conocimiento para escapar de Abaddon, hizo un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo y encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara –escuchó que Leo hacia una exclamación de sorpresa. —Y gracias a eso se encontró un par de hermanos que eran Cazadores, de quienes desconfiaba pero ellos no eran malos.

— ¿Viajes en el tiempo…? Espera, ¿Cómo confió en alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Los archivos decían también que los Letrados odiaban a los Cazadores, ¡Seguro que fue difícil para ellos trabajar juntos! Después nos hablas del viajes—continua, continua.

Castiel asintió ante el comentario de Josh.

—Fue difícil, sí, pero aquel hechizo era especial pues el viaje conectaba al usuario con alguien de su sangre.

—Entonces…

—Ellos…

—Sí, eran familia.

— _Wow_.

—Eran sus nietos. El hombre había viajado buscando a su hijo pero terminó encontrándose con sus nietos.

— ¿Y qué paso después?

—Con ciertos conflictos de por medio intentaron trabajar juntos, pero Abaddon secuestró a uno de los Cazadores y pidió de intercambio al Letrado, el otro Cazador no iba a abandonar a su hermano incluso si incluía sacrificar a otra persona de su sangre ya que—

—Eran extraños en realidad –fue turno de Josh para interrumpir, su mirada fue hacia Leo quien parecía pensar lo mismo que él. Castiel asintió de nuevo.

—Lo eran, pero a final de cuentas también eran familia. El Letrado y el Cazador idearon un plan para acabar con Abaddon y rescatar a su hermano. Y lo lograron, una bala con un una trampa para demonios grabada hicieron que el demonio no pudiera moverse más.

—Eso quiere decir que todo fue bien, ¿No?

—Por desgracia no fue así, Abaddon logro herir al Letrado dejándolo al borde de la muerte, y en su último aliento les dejo la llave para uno de los lugares más poderosos del mundo, el bunker. Les dijo que eran _Legado_ y que debían continuar con su trabajo.

—Oh…

—Entonces vieron a su abuelo morir, eso es… triste.

—Lo es.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Castiel comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Los Cazadores viajaron hasta donde se encontraba el bunker y lo hicieron su hogar hasta el último de sus días.

—Entonces, ¿Ya no está vivos? ¿Cómo murieron? Pero, pero, pero, antes de eso, ¿Cómo los conociste? ¿Quiénes rayos eran ellos?

— ¡Leo, basta! Son demasiadas preguntas personales…

Castiel negó.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. En realidad, es reconfortante hablar de ellos después de tanto tiempo.

Algo en los ojos de Castiel cambió, Josh no podía reconocer qué era pero hizo que su corazón doliera.

—Ellos eran unas personas increíbles, el hermano mayor era valiente y fuerte, nunca demostraba miedo y siempre dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás, sobre todo por su hermano menor. El hermano menor era del tipo listo, calculador, pero no por eso menor valiente o dispuesto. Ellos salvaron al mundo en más de una ocasión sin que nadie lo supiera. Salvaron tantas vidas…

Josh y Leo escucharon en silencio todas las historias de aquellos hermanos que a pesar de que nadie conocía su existencia hicieron demasiado por el mundo. Castiel hablaba de ellos como si fueran héroes de las historietas que a Leo tanto le encantaban, y Josh estaba seguro que lo eran.

* * *

 

Habían pasado casi todo el día escuchando historias sobre los Cazadores dueños del bunker que cuando Castiel les dijo que fueran a descansar, Leo hizo un puchero, intentando hacerle prometer a Castiel que les contaría más.

Y ahora, en la soledad de la habitación no podía hacer nada más que pensar.

Aquellos tipos habían hecho cosas inimaginables. Increíbles. Sorprendentes.

Tal vez, algún día, él y Leo lograrían hacer lo mismo y Castiel los vería con orgullo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se acurrucó entre las sabanas y se quedó dormido.

*****

— ¡Ugh! –Leo se quejó cuando sintió una patada contra su pierna. Josh lanzó una segunda y después se quedó tranquilo. Intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero su vejiga se sentía llena. Se arrastró fuera de la cama para buscar el baño, el único que recordaba quedaba cerca de la cocina.

Salió de la habitación moviéndose entre los largos pasillos hasta dar con la cocina, después de ahí tenía que ir entre uno de los pasillos adyacentes hacia el baño. En ese pasillo había tres habitaciones solamente y por lo que había comprobado estaban cerradas con llave, pero ahora una estaba abierta y con la luz prendida.

Se acercó en silencio, asomándose entre la pequeña rendija que había por la puerta abierta. Castiel estaba sentado al borde de una cama, con el rostro entre las manos, sus hombros parecían temblar, como si estuviera llorando. Leo intentó ver más, la habitación estaba decorada con armas en la pared y una especie de repisa en la cabecera de la cama. Quizá ver más pero entonces notó que Castiel ya no estaba ahí, retrocedió, asustado y su espalda chocó contra algo cálido y duro.

— ¿Eh…?

Sintió un toque en la frente y después todo se puso negro.

*****

—Leo, ¡Despierta!

—Qué…

El gritó de su hermano lo había despertado, intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

— ¿Josh…?

—Despierta, dormilón –Josh le jaló las sabanas dejándolo destapado. —Has dormido como 12 horas, hermano.

— ¿Tanto?

—Pensé que estabas en coma, no te movías para nada. Bueno, pareces estar bien. Castiel dice que nos llevara a un pueblo a desayunar así que apresúrate, estoy hambriento.

Joshua salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, su cuerpo se movió pasa salir de la cama y recordó.

_Castiel._

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y fue hasta la ‘sala de estrategias’ (ellos le habían dado el nombre provisional ya que Castiel no parecía tener nombre para ella) donde lo esperaban. Castiel se veía normal, como si lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño. ¿O realmente lo había sido…?

—Leo, apresúrate. En lugar de desayuno será almuerzo por tu culpa.

Castiel lo miró, tranquilo, y decidió que en verdad había sido un sueño.

*****

Castiel le lanzó una mirada a Josh quien garabateaba en una libreta, completamente concentrado. Dio vuelta en una esquina y esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Josh levantó la mirada de la libreta y sonrió.

—Es una bitácora –dijo con orgullo y Leo se le unió sonriendo también. —Ayer nos fuimos directamente a dormir y no pude escribir nada de lo aprendido. Nos dijiste demasiadas cosas importantes sobre monstruos y demonios que tenemos que registrarlo para tenerlo como referencia en el futuro.

Castiel aparcó frente a un restaurante familiar y Joshua metió la libreta en su mochila. Salieron del auto y Leo parecía esperar algo.

—A que somos increíbles, ¿Verdad? Así si tenemos problemas o alguien más los tiene esto será de ayuda –fanfarroneó mientras entraban al lugar y encontraban una mesa. Fueron junto a la gran ventana con vista hacia la calle, los hermanos se sentaron juntos y Castiel frente a ellos, viendo hacia la puerta.

Ambos se veían expectantes y Castiel ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Somos muy listos al hacer algo así, ¿No crees? Mucha gente no pensaría en algo así –continuó Josh, viendo el menú como si hablara del clima.

—Claro que lo son –comenzó Castiel y un par de ojos brillaron, esperando halagos. —Es muy bueno que hayan empezado un Diario, la mayoría de los Cazadores comienzan uno cuando ven que pueden usar muchos casos como referencia. Yo tengo el mío –rebusco en su gabardina y sacó un una especie de agenda gastada por el tiempo. Acto seguido, lo guardo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Joshua se abrieron lo más que podían y Leo dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido.

—Habíamos pensado que éramos los únicos –Leo se escuchaba desanimado.

—Pero al parecer es algo común…

Ambos vieron sus menús, con menos ganas y una mesera se acercó, ordenaron lo primero que vieron, Castiel pidió un café.

— ¿Podría verlo?

Joshua lo sacó de su mochila, todavía decepcionado. Castiel comenzó a ojearlo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando y asintiendo.

—Tienes una letra hermosa –dijo, y Joshua se sonrojó por el repentino halago. —Y has puesto información muy importante, también pequeños detalles que uno pensaría que no importan pero lo hacen. Te felicito.

Josh sonrió, de repente de buen humor mientras que Leo hacía un puchero.

—No es justo que seas el único, yo también he ayudado –refunfuñó.

—También te felicito, Leo –y esas simples palabras le hicieron sonreír.

Castiel le devolvió el Diario y Joshua estaba a punto de preguntar por el suyo pero la mesera regresó con sus órdenes y no tuvo más remedio que posponerlo.

* * *

 

Básicamente había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado al bunker y Joshua no sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué esperaban que Castiel hiciera con ellos? ¿Se suponía que podían vivir ahí con él? ¿Tendrían que marcharse algún día?

Tenía demasiado en mente así que prefería enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente y seguir leyendo los archivos de los Letrados.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Castiel que regresaba de hacer compras. Le dio la bienvenida y regresó a su lectura, Castiel fue a la cocina a guardar los víveres, también escuchó que Leo le ofrecía ayuda.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo.

Castiel era extraño. No del modo malo, claro. Era extraño porque comía poco, a veces nada, excusándose con que ya había comido o no tenía hambre, aunque le encantaban los emparedados de jalea y mantequilla de maní y las hamburguesas con mucha carne y queso. Bebía demasiado y nunca se emborrachaba. Dormía poco, e incluso sospechaba que no dormía nada pues se acostaba después que ellos no importaba que hora fuera y estaba despierto primero que ellos, pero no mostraba signos de estar cansado. Algunas madrugadas, cuando se despertaba por accidente lo encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo su Diario, una y otra vez.

Y también estaba el hecho de que no los dejaban entrar en las habitaciones del pasillo cercano a la cocina, no era como si se los hubiera dicho personalmente pero el hecho de que siempre estuvieran cerradas era una señal obvia. Y ese auto… el auto que Leo había visto en el garaje era un Chevrolet Impala del 67 (no sabía mucho de autos y lo había buscado en Internet) que Castiel claramente les dijo que no podían tocar, que el dueño se molestaría si lo hacían, cuando preguntaron quién era, no contesto.

— ¡Joshua, vamos a cenar! –la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con sus suspiro pesado se levantó para ir a la cocina. No debería darle tantas vueltas, tal vez Castiel les diría pronto cuales eran sus planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está siendo más larga de lo que pensaba, al principio estaba planeado un capitulo largo, dos tal vez, y ahora no sé cuando vaya a terminar. (?)
> 
> So... De cierta manera, siento que Castiel hablaría con mucho orgullo de los Winchester pero a la vez sentiría dolor, mucho, porque fueron personas importantes para él. Él existía, pero empezó a vivir hasta que los conoció. 
> 
> Una pequeña pregunta (?), ¿Les gustaría saber más de Josh y Leo? Me gustaría añadir un poco más de su vida antes de Castiel en un capitulo... No sé.
> 
> Como sea, espero les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una nota especial. (?)
> 
> Si no eres alguien llamado Argelia entonces puedes pasar de esto.
> 
> Esto va dedicado a ti, que seguiste mis delirios y me diste ideas, que leiste el primer borrador y me animaste a seguir. Son tres años de amistad y espero que sigan siendo muchos más. Te quiero mucho.


End file.
